


Кусь

by TreggiDi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Realism, Out of Character, Romance, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Баки прежде не встречался с вампирами, так что Стив должен объяснить ему кое-какие правила.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Кусь

Баки прежде не встречался с вампирами, так что Стив должен объяснить ему кое-какие правила.  
  
– Я действительно не люблю чеснок в блюдах, не из-за того, что я вампир, просто у меня на него аллергия, – говорит Стив, загибая пальцы. – Мы можем встречаться после заката, но я не останусь на завтрак, потому что солнечный свет причиняет мне боль. Я не сплю в гробу, но ночью должен оставаться в темном и холодном месте… подойдет даже большой холодильник. Это на будущее, если мы, ну... – Стив смеется. – Знаешь, наверное, мне не стоит так торопить события.  
  
Баки рад, что Стив не против отвечать на вопросы, даже самые глупые. Он выбрал в гриндере значок “V”, а также другие обозначения мистических существ, что значило: он официально готов пойти на свидание с вампиром, оборотнем, русалкой или колдуном. Когда приложение выдало первое совпадение, и Баки увидел профиль Стива, он немного изучил вопрос, но интернет пестрел байками и стереотипами. На всех мало-мальски достоверных сайтах писали: лучше спросить напрямую у вампира, в максимально вежливой формулировке. И никогда, никогда не упоминайте “Сумерки”.  
  
Впрочем, Баки большую часть времени посвятил изучению фоток Стива в профиле, чтобы у него остались силы на вампирские исследования. Одна из фотографий, где Стив был без рубашки, стояла теперь у Баки на заставке телефона.  
  
– Ты умеешь превращаться в летучую мышь? – уточняет Баки, пока они идут вниз по улице, в поисках свободных столиков, потому что никто из них двоих не силен в предусмотрительном резервировании. Стив закатывает глаза.  
  
– Я же вампир, а не Бэтмен, – ухмыляется он.  
  
– А особые силы у тебя есть? Может, ты летаешь, или умеешь… читать мысли? – Баки вдруг неловко. Он СЛИШКОМ много думает про то, что сейчас под рубашкой у Стива. К счастью, Стив качает головой.  
  
– Ничего из этого. Я довольно выносливый, если это считать суперсилой. Например, могу прыгнуть без парашюта с большой высоты, и буду в порядке. – Он говорит так, словно проверял. – И еще, медленно старею. Никогда ничем не болею, кроме сезонной простуды – знаешь, мне кажется, в октябре даже призраки начинают чихать. А, и еще у меня есть _шарм_ , – Баки недоуменно хмурится, и Стив крутит пальцем в воздухе. – Это, вроде как, чары внушения. Если я хочу кому-то понравится, мне достаточно пристально посмотреть и сделать особый голос, а иногда даже говорить не приходится, – Стив вдруг замирает посреди тротуара, так, что в них едва не врезаются прохожие. Он берет Баки за локоть, очень аккуратно, и говорит предельно серьезно:  
  
– Баки, клянусь, я не использую _шарм_ на свиданиях. Я вообще его много лет не использовал. В последний раз – когда потерял библиотечную книгу, и дама в библиотеке на меня кричала из-за этого.  
  
Его лицо, бледное и напряженное, его распахнутые голубые глаза, его тихий голос: все это заставляет Баки усмехнуться.  
  
– Да ладно, приятель, я верю тебе, – говорит Баки. Не то, чтобы Стиву требовались чары, чтобы добиться своего. Он и без того весьма очаровательный. – Постой-ка, ты сказал, что ходишь в библиотеку?..  
  
И в этот вечер Баки много узнает про Стива, про что-то куда более странное и забавное, чем вампирские штучки. Он узнает, что Стив печатает одним пальцем и называет всех женщин “мэм”, а еще – что он носит походную кружку, чтобы не тратить бумажные стаканчики в кофейнях. “Я пытаюсь прийти к разумному потреблению, ты понимаешь?”. У Стива есть мнение по поводу всего на свете: политики, экологии, искусства и прочего.  
  
А еще у них куда больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Стив тоже служил и знает, что такое война, он тоже видит кошмары по ночам; он долгое время отказывался признавать очевидное, запрещая себе ходить на свидания с другими парнями, и все еще “новичок” в этом. Он любит утренние пробежки и комиксы про супергероев, и также, как Баки, не видит смысла в пицце с анчоусами.  
  
– Я лишь хочу сказать, это страна свобод, и каждый имеет право на свободу слова, вероисповедания…  
  
– Люди могут жениться, не важного, какого они пола, – подсказывает Баки.  
  
– Да, и всячески выражать себя, потому что искусство тоже должно быть свободным, – Стив переводит дыхание, его брови хмурятся. – Но пицца с анчоусами… я бы хотел, чтобы ввели закон насчет нее, и сажали каждого извращенца, который такую закажет.  
  
Лицо Стива, гневное, раскрасневшееся, каким-то образом становится еще прекрасней. Но вдруг Стив растерянно замирает.  
  
– Ох, – говорит он. – Похоже, мы уже пришли. – Они возле дома Баки, и Стив делает быстрый шаг навстречу. Он едва касается поясницы Баки своей ладонью, она невесомая и прохладная, но его губы – мягкие, такие мягкие, что Баки не может почувствовать клыков. – Спасибо за этот вечер, – выдыхает Стив, и у Баки дрожат колени, когда он остается на своем крыльце в одиночестве.  
  
***  
  
Это повторяется раз за разом, с каждым новым свиданием, и Баки начинает думать, что Стив уже _чересчур_ старый для секса.  
  
Но однажды они целуются слишком долго, и Баки скользит руками – своей живой, и своей заколдованной рукой – по спине Стива, стягивая его кожаную куртку. И язык Стива жадно лижет его рот, а их бедра сталкиваются снова и снова, пока Баки не чувствует, как его штаны становятся слишком тесными; так, что это причиняет боль.  
  
– Ты должен меня пригласить, – задыхающимся голосом говорит Стив, его волосы стоят торчком, возможно, Баки приложил к этому руку. Его губы припухли и кажутся еще более красными и соблазнительными, чем обычно. Его зрачки превратились в чернильные пятна. – Пожалуйста, – он почти умоляет, содрогаясь всем телом, пока Баки гладит его зад.  
  
– Я должен… что? – Баки требуется секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями. – Так в этом дело? Роджерс, придурок ты несчастный, конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты зашел. Я буквально… я готов распечатать тебе бумажное приглашение. Я такую татуировку себе набью, – он несет всякий бред, потому что вся его кровь от мозга устремилась в другое место. – Пожалуйста, Стив, хочешь зайти ко мне?  
  
Но Стив замирает на пороге, неуверенно топчется.  
  
– Итак? – Баки нервно выдыхает. – Идешь или нет?  
  
– Не знаю, – Стив смотрит по сторонам, делает такое движение, будто хочет присесть на ступеньки крыльца, но затем остается стоять. – Возможно, в другой раз?  
  
– Ты вампир или кот? – рявкает Баки, шире распахнув дверь. – Туда или обратно, и лучше тебе определиться поскорее.  
  
На лице у Стива мучительная неловкость.  
  
– Я еще не ел сегодня, – тихо говорит он, избегая смотреть на Баки.  
  
– Что? Мы с тобой на двоих прикончили три кастрюли пасты, – возражает Баки, но потом соображает, о чем идет речь. – Ох. – Возможно, Стив хочет отведать его крови? Будет ли вежливо предложить? И нужно ли сначала сдать анализы, и должен ли он был заранее об этом подумать? В “Сумерках” все было куда проще. Но Баки запрещено упоминать про “Сумерки”.  
  
– Это значит, что я не смогу… – продолжает Стив, махнув рукой себе в область паха, и Баки думает: “О”. А затем: “О-о”. – Ты писал в профиле о своих предпочтениях, так что я не хочу… разочаровать тебя.  
  
Возможно, если бы Стив выпил немного крови заранее, он бы мог покраснеть, но теперь лишь выглядит несчастным. У Баки от этого сердце сжимается.  
  
– Эй, – мягко говорит он, протянув руку, чтобы схватить ледяную ладонь Стива. – Это не проблема. Мы придумаем, как провести время с пользой, даже если это будет вечерний “Нетфликс” в пледах. Ладно?  
  
Стив поднимает на него глаза. Это как нокаут, но им обоим удается устоять на ногах. Стив сжимает его пальцы.  
  
– Хорошо, – выдыхает он, перешагнув порог.  
  
***  
  
До пледов дело не доходит: они трахаются у стены в прихожей, Стив поднимает Баки на руки, словно какой-то цирковой силач. Это все стоит Баки сломанной вешалки, а Стиву – порванной куртки, но здесь применимо выражение “отделались малой кровью”.  
  
Кровь не проливается. Даже во время самых отчаянных поцелуев Стив контролирует себя, так, чтобы всегда прятать клыки. Баки кусает его в шею, в плечо, прикусывает мочку уха – это заставляет Стива выгнуться всем телом – но Стив отказывается пить кровь Баки. А Баки слишком смущен, чтобы настаивать. В итоге, Баки кончает от трения, как какой-то глупый подросток, прямо себе в штаны, а Стив выглядит довольным и измученным одновременно.  
  
– Это не, – хмурится Баки, приходя в себя, все еще на руках у Стива. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было приятно.  
  
– Мне было очень приятно, – заверяет Стив хриплым голосом. Ужасные синяки у него на шее, вдоль линии челюсти, багровые кровоподтеки там, где Баки впился в него губами. Баки чувствует вину, но прямо на его глазах эти отметины бледнеют и исчезают. – Ты все еще не против устроиться перед экраном с пледами? – уточняет Стив. Баки ведет его в свою спальню, где они заворачиваются в самое большое одеяло и включают последний сезон “What We Do in The Shadows”. Стив кажется тихим и маленьким в коконе из одеяла, а его кожа такая бледная, что почти светится.  
  
– Уверен, что не хочешь перекусить немного? – встревоженно спрашивает Баки. – Ты совсем без сил.  
  
– Я в порядке, – упрямо говорит Стив. – Не думай об этом.  
  
Когда он засыпает, Баки легко толкает его в бок.  
  
– Разве ты не должен спрятаться в свой холодильник, прежде, чем наступит рассвет?  
  
– Да, конечно, – вяло отвечает Стив, прижавшись к Баки. И тут же снова засыпает. Баки задергивает все шторы так плотно, чтобы не было ни единой щели, и подтыкает полотенцем щель под дверью в спальню. Он все еще не уверен, нужно ли ему принести замороженный горошек из морозилки, чтобы охладить Стива, но по крайней мере, его кондиционер работает на минимальных температурах.  
  
Его волшебная рука, которая досталась ему после войны, мерцает голубым, когда Баки убирает волосы с лица Стива. Во сне Стив похож не то на ангела, не то на разбойника с большой дороги.  
  
Утром, когда Баки просыпается, Стива уже и след простыл. Зато на столе стакан свежевыжатого сока и сэндвичи, а еще милая записка, в которой Стив нарисовал Баки в образе портье из “четырех комнат”, а себя – в образе ужасно уставшей летучей мыши. Он талантливо рисует, понимает вдруг Баки.  
  
В тот же день он покупает себе коврик с надписью “Welcome”, чтобы положить у входной двери.  
  
***  
  
В следующий раз, когда они встречаются, у Стива куда более здоровый вид. Если это можно сказать про человека, который никогда не болеет.  
  
– Так ты уже… перекусил? – уточняет Баки. Стив беззаботно кивает.  
  
– Да, но мы все равно можем зайти куда-то поесть.  
  
Он заехал за Баки на мотоцикле, словно решил добить его окончательно. Всю поездку Баки прижимается к Стиву, и чем теснее он прижимается, тем сильнее напрягается Стив. Они мчатся по городу, и спина Стива – словно каменная, пока Баки трется о его плечи щекой. Если они разобьются, что ж, это будет счастливая смерть.  
  
Они благополучно добираются до маленькой мексиканской забегаловки, где для Баки всегда найдется столик. Пока ждут заказ, Баки пытается выяснить хоть что-то.  
  
– Так ты… хм-м… Пьешь какую-то определенную кровь?  
  
Стив отводит глаза.  
  
– Особых предпочтений нет, если ты об этом, – говорит он неловко. – Первая положительная, как правило, потому что ее проще найти.  
  
– Ты ее где-то покупаешь, или…  
  
Стиву определенно не нравится эта тема, и Баки уже хочет взять слова назад, но Стив все-таки отвечает:  
  
– Иногда я обращаюсь в банк крови, там есть вампирская программа для голодных. Но мне не нравится отбирать кровь у людей, которые могут в ней нуждаться, понимаешь? И потом, консервированная кровь на вкус просто… ох.  
  
– Но ты ведь можешь питаться от людей? В смысле, ты мог бы найти добровольного донора, – замечает Баки небрежно, касаясь ногой кроссовка Стива под столом.  
  
– Да, у меня есть ближний круг. Несколько друзей, которые… есть одна ведьма, она кормит меня время от времени. Не слишком часто, у меня хорошая выдержка. И я не кусаю ее, конечно же, – Стив бледно улыбается. – Обычно она просто сцеживает немного в стакан. Прости, я… мы можем поговорить о чем-то другом?  
  
– Конечно, – отвечает Баки. Он пытается не думать о словах Стива. Ближний круг? Выходит, он недостаточно близок Стиву на этом этапе. Достаточно, чтобы тереться членами, но не настолько, чтобы укусить. Баки старается не обижаться, но это сложно.  
  
***  
  
Баки листает комиксы в книжной лавке за углом, когда его взгляд натыкается на стенд с журналами. Его внимание привлекает обложка Космополитан. В этом месяце выпуск посвящен вампирской тематике. На обложке – современная певица с алыми губами, клыки выпущены, взгляд хищный. Снизу и сбоку расположены заголовки. “Куда пойти на свидание с вампиром?”. “Вампиры и секс: вопросы и ответы”. “Какой ты вампир? Пройди тест и узнаешь!”. “10 проблем в отношениях с вампиром”.  
  
Баки покупает журнал, надвинув бейсболку на глаза, чтобы его не узнали. Он открывает журнал в метро и начинает листать. Старушка, сидящая рядом, читает через его плечо.  
  
На центральном развороте крупный заголовок: “Вы в отношениях уже долго, а парень не хочет сделать кусь?”. Баки раздраженно захлопывает журнал. Но затем снова открывает на той же странице.  
  
Большинство советов откровенно дурацкие, но Баки все равно им следует.  
  
***  
  
Стив приходит к нему домой с бутылкой вина и двумя коробками пиццы. В некоторых вопросах он действительно старомоден, но уж по крайней мере, не принес цветы. Стив считает, что срезать цветы ради букетов – это варварство.  
  
Баки надел свою самую открытую футболку. Она оголяет шею и даже немного ключицы, и Стив прикипает к ним взглядом, что кажется хорошим знаком. Однако потом Стив снова смотрит Баки в глаза и вежливо улыбается. Он никогда не показывает своих клыков, так, что Баки даже не уверен, есть ли они. Может, Стив и не вампир вовсе?  
  
Так или иначе, они включают фильм и разливают вино по бокалам.  
  
– Ты разве не голоден? – уточняет Стив, открыв пиццу. – Никаких анчоусов, честное слово.  
  
– Я не голоден. А ты? – уклоняется Баки игриво. Он голоден, как стая бродячих псов. Всю неделю он ел здоровую пищу, чтобы его кровь была вкуснее. Сельдерей приходит к нему в кошмарах. – Давай, ни в чем себе не отказывай, – добавляет Баки, развалившись на диване так, чтобы между ними со Стивом не оставалось лишнего пространства. Стив делает глубокий вдох.  
  
– Что это? Пахнет яблочным пирогом. Это от тебя? – Стив выглядит сбитым с толку. Баки надеется, это тоже хороший знак.  
  
– А, это? Ты говорил, тебе нравится этот запах. – Баки разминает шею, открывая ее взгляду Стива. – Не мог бы ты… кажется, мое плечо сейчас отвалится. Слишком много времени провел в спортзале.  
  
Стив касается его плеча так осторожно, будто оно и впрямь может отвалиться. Он массирует мышцы Баки, наклонившись к самой его шее. Баки поднял волосы в хвост, чтобы ничего не мешало, и теперь чувствует, как Стив снова и снова вдыхает его запах. Его руки движутся безостановочно, поглаживая и разминая, заставляя Баки стонать.  
  
В какой-то момент Стив вдруг оказывается на другом конце комнаты.  
  
– Что? – Баки таращится на него. Стив закрывает рот рукой.  
  
– Мне нужно домой. – Его голос звучит невнятно. – Прости, мне так жаль, я не хотел этого.  
  
– Эй, эй, все в порядке, – Баки вскакивает с дивана, но Стив пятится от него, словно у Баки вилы в руках. – Стиви, что случилось?  
  
– Я не могу убрать клыки, – Стив все еще закрывает рот ладонью. – Пожалуйста, не смотри.  
  
Баки поверить не может, что этому придурку более сотни лет.  
  
– Но я хотел бы их увидеть, – говорит Баки. – Я думаю, они прекрасны.  
  
– Не говори ерунды, – огрызается Стив. Он пятится к выходу, пока Баки следует за ним. – Такого со мной раньше не случалось. Мне ужасно жаль. Я должен… должен уйти.  
  
– Почему ты не хочешь укусить меня? – спрашивает Баки напрямик, и он не хочет, чтобы это звучало так обвинительно, но не может справиться с голосом. – Почему я не в ближнем круге?  
  
– Ты не знаешь, о чем просишь, – голос Стива становится низким и злым. – Я никого не собираюсь кусать. И уж тем более я не буду кусать тебя, ясно?  
  
– Почему? – Баки почти кричит. Он действительно голоден. К тому же, теперь он чувствует себя просто жалким, выпрашивая это. Как один из чокнутых вифилов, которые торчат ночи напролет в клубе “Вампирская подстилка”. Он не стал бы прыгать на любого вампира. Он не стал бы жрать дурацкий сельдерей и брокколи, покупать дурацкие духи и носить дурацкое неглиже ради любого вампира.  
  
Ему просто нравится Стив.  
  
Не похоже, что Стив разделяет это чувство.  
  
– Мне нужно идти, – повторяет он упрямо.  
  
– Тогда иди, – отвечает Баки. – Я отзываю свое приглашение.  
  
Стив испаряется из его квартиры так быстро, словно его тут никогда и не было.  
  
Баки допивает вино и съедает обе пиццы в одиночестве.  
  
***  
  
Все следующие свидания – сущий кошмар.  
  
Баки нарывается на проблемы, когда соглашается встретиться с этим оборотнем, Рамлоу.  
  
– Парень сбегает от тебя посреди ночи? Как грубо, – говорит Рамлоу, допивая свой коктейль. – И уж конечно, наводит лишнюю таинственность, просто чтобы казаться крутым. Типичный вампир.  
  
– Ага, – мрачно отвечает Баки, обхватив руками голову.  
  
– У этих ребят даже не стоит как следует, смекаешь? – Рамлоу придвигается ближе. Его глаза кажутся совсем желтыми в полумраке бара. – Я никогда не понимал, что за удовольствие – ебаться с мертвецом. Даже зомби поживее, чем эти эмо.  
  
Баки молча поднимает руку, показывая бармену, что хочет выпить еще.  
  
Он не помнит, в какой момент они выходят из бара. Перед глазами все плывет, и рука Рамлоу на его спине обжигающе горячая. Парень ведет его в переулок за баром, помогает расстегнуть штаны.  
  
– Давай, наклонись, приятель, – шепчет он Баки на ухо, хрипло, и сгибает его пополам. Баки сдерживает рвотные позывы, хватается за мусорный бак, но его пальцы вляпываются во что-то скользкое.  
  
– Я просто хочу домой, – бормочет он. – Я вызову такси.  
  
– Я ведь платил за выпивку, помнишь? – Рамлоу просовывает палец ему между ягодиц. – Не говори, что ты такой же отмороженный, как остальные. Я не предлагаю тебе свадьбу, мы можем просто поебаться как следует, разве ты не этого хотел?  
  
– Я не знаю, – Баки закрывает глаза. Тошнота накатывает волнами. Он отпихивает от себя Рамлоу. – Просто отвали, ладно?  
  
Баки не успевает даже пикнуть, как Рамлоу снова поворачивает его спиной и сгибает. Так резко, что у Баки выбивает весь воздух из легких. Он вспоминает, что читал про неестественную силу оборотней. Кажется, что Баки зажал металлический пресс.  
  
Затем что-то грохочет в конце переулка. Словно кто-то опрокинул пару-тройку мусорных баков.  
  
– Он сказал тебе отвалить, – слышится голос Стива.  
  
В следующие пару минут происходит потасовка, и она была бы куда более зрелищной и кровавой, если бы эти двое не дрались буквально по колено в мусоре. В конечном счете, Рамлоу отступает, оскалившись во весь рот.  
  
– Совет да любовь, придурки, – кричит он, показав неприличный жест.  
  
Стив придерживает Баки за локоть.  
  
– Ты в порядке? Я не следил за тобой, просто… был неподалеку.  
  
– Да, я… просто хочу домой, – отвечает Баки честно. – Ты не мог бы…  
  
Он ожидал, что Стив вызовет такси, но Стив просто хватает его на руки и бежит, как полоумный. Баки приходится закрыть глаза, потому что улицы вокруг размываются в одну пеструю ленту. Через пару минут они на крыльце Баки. Там Баки выворачивает наизнанку, прямо на клетчатую рубашку Стива.  
  
– Черт, – хрипит Баки, вытерев рот. – Прости, друг, мне так жаль. – Его язык все еще заплетается, но голова слегка прочистилась. – Что это… как мы здесь оказались? Ты говорил, что не умеешь летать.  
  
– Я просто быстро бегаю, – Стив расстегивает рубашку, и ох, лучше бы ему этого не делать. – Не переживай. Думаю, тебе лучше лечь и поспать.  
  
– Да, я… – Баки шатается на всем коротком пути до двери. Стив все еще рядом, поддерживает его за локоть, помогает отпереть дверь, но через порог не шагает.  
  
– Дальше я не могу, – улыбается он натянуто. – Пожалуйста, напиши мне утром, как будешь себя чувствовать. Я могу… оставить тебе на пороге завтрак или таблетки от головной боли.  
  
Баки слишком пьян и устал, чтобы просто сказать спасибо. Он заходит в дом и бредет вверх по лестнице, шатаясь, оставляя Стива глядеть ему вслед.  
  
***  
  
Похмелье поистине мучительно, но помогает отвлечься от стыдных воспоминаний о прошлой ночи.  
  
Баки достает телефон, размышляя. Затем набирает:  
  
 _“Я оплачу химчистку”_  
  
Ответ приходит через пару минут.  
 _  
“Не переживай. Как ты себя чувствуешь?”  
  
“Как восставший из мертвых”_  
  
 _“Хаха. Неудачная шутка”_ , – добавляет он через секунду. Воспоминания прошлой ночи еще приходят к нему по частям. – _“Я верно помню, что вчера ночью за меня дрались вампир и оборотень? Тебе это ничего не напоминает?”_  
  
Стиву требуется пять минут, чтобы набрать ответ. Видимо, он и впрямь печатает одним пальцем.  
  
 _“Даже не упоминай этого вслух”  
  
“Ты действительно не следил за мной?”  
  
“Просто присматривал. Прости, если это жутко.”_  
  
Баки прикусывает губу.  
 _  
“Это жутко. Но вроде. И приятно. Ты вмешался в нужный момент. Я благодарен”_  
  
Стив не отвечает целую вечность. Баки успевает принять душ (выглядывая из-за занавески каждые пару секунд, чтобы проверить телефон), заварить кофе (не выпуская телефон из рук) и пожарить яичницу (телефон едва не падает в сковородку, когда экран вдруг вспыхивает новым сообщением).  
 _  
“Я бы хотел получить второй шанс. Если ты согласен обсудить то, что случилось. Я постараюсь все объяснить тебе”_  
  
Баки вздыхает, стоя босиком на полу своей солнечной кухни. Затем он набирает:  
 _  
“Да, пожалуйста”_  
  
И затем еще:  
 _  
“Стив, ты сейчас смс-ишься со мной из холодильника?”_  
  
***  
  
– Связь, которая образуется от укуса, остается на всю жизнь, – говорит Стив. На нем какой-то дедушкин кардиган, и Баки все не может сообразить: возможно, такое было модно во времена юности Стива? Он-то всегда думал, что вампиры обретают чувство стиля прямо с укусом; как и великолепную укладку. Так показывают в фильмах.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду под словом “связь”? – уточняет Баки. – Разве вампиры не кусают людей постоянно? Есть специальные клубы…  
  
– Есть разные вампиры, – прерывает его Стив. – Я не осуждаю их, просто… я другой. Каждый раз, когда вампир кусает человека и пьет его кровь из тела, это… своего рода обещание. Вампир и этот человек становятся связаны. Они могут улавливать настроение друг друга, приходят друг к другу во снах, всегда в мыслях друг друга.  
  
Баки думает: три из трех. Укус не слишком что-то изменит.  
  
– По большей части, вампиры, которые кусают многих людей, ослабляют свою связь с каждым из них. Они не так зависимы от этого связи. Но для человека укусивший его вампир всегда останется особенным. Это может помешать людям… завязать другие отношения и просто жить свободно.  
  
Теперь Баки отчетливо слышит осуждение.  
  
– Кусать людей направо и налево – жестоко, и я бы никогда так не сделал. В моем профиле отмечено, что я демисексуал. Это значит, что я могу укусить человека, только если между нами будут серьезные, долгие отношения. Если мы оба будем точно понимать, что хотим этого. Если я получу от партнера осознанное согласие. Это не то, с чем нужно торопиться, Баки.  
  
– Значит ли это, что ты никогда никого не кусал раньше? – уточняет Баки нервно. Стив встречает его взгляд.  
  
– Только однажды, – говорит он. В его голосе звучит скорбь. – Семьдесят пять лет назад. Ее звали Пегги.  
  
Баки не нужно задавать вопрос, чтобы понять, что значит эта скорбь. Он накрывает ладонь Стива, и тот слегка вздрагивает, словно удивленный жестом. Выражение его лица смягчается. Пропадают горестные складки у уголков губ.  
  
– Значит ли это, что укус для вампира – как брак?  
  
– Более или менее. Это обязательно. Это обещание. Это момент, когда две души становятся связаны друг с другом.  
  
– Да ты романтик! – ухмыляется Баки, и Стив хватает свой ванильный латте, чтобы спрятать лицо. – Ладно, теперь мне стало понятно. Хорошо, что двое людей могут общаться словами через рот, верно?  
  
Стив встречает его взгляд и задиристо ухмыляется в ответ.  
  
– Да, это неплохо.  
  
***  
  
В ту ночь, когда они в постели, и Баки извивается на влажных простынях, Стив проникает в него языком и пальцами, растягивает снова и снова, пока бедра Баки не начинают дрожать.  
  
– Туда или сюда, Стив, – рычит Баки бессильно, когда палец Стива снова и снова кружит по краям его дырки. – Решайся уже.  
  
– Ты должен меня пригласить, – напоминает Стив, и Баки приглашает его на все лады, так громко, что соседи бы вызвали полицию, если бы Баки жил в многоквартирном доме.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Стив толкается все глубже и глубже, у Баки сводит все мышцы в животе, закатываются глаза и вырывается какой-то бессмысленный скулеж. Его заколдованная рука хватается за изголовье кровати, сминая дерево в щепки, а волосы лезут в рот. Стив склоняется над ним, его лицо в темноте – одновременно как у хищника и добычи. Он придерживает ногу Баки, чтобы входить еще глубже, он гладит живот, и грудь Баки, зажимает между пальцами его соски, стискивает его задницу, невесомо гладит его член, пока Баки не замирает. За секунду до оргазма у него словно выключают звук, он не может ни вскрикнуть, ни вдохнуть, и все его тело содрогается раз, другой, а потом сперма брызгает Стиву прямо на лицо.  
  
Они лежат в постели позже, и простыни вокруг в полном беспорядке, так, что Баки даже брезгует ими вытереться. Он просит Стива отнести его в душ – “давай, ты ведь отлично бегаешь”, – но Стив развалился поперек кровати и не хочет шевелиться. Он даже не дышит, хотя обычно старается создавать такую видимость.  
  
Баки садится в постели, чтобы погладить его гладкую спину, его крепкую маленькую задницу, и затем вдруг вспоминает.  
  
– Так что, тебе и туда приглашение нужно?  
  
Стив глядит на Баки с ухмылкой. Он, этот засранец, говорит:  
  
– Нет, я просто хотел это услышать.  
  
***  
  
У Стива есть действительно длинный список фильмов, книг и музыкальных пластинок для ознакомления. Этот список он ведет много лет, собирая советы людей о современной культуре.  
  
– Никто давно не слушает пластинки, дедуля, – говорит ему Баки, но они проводят многие вечера за просмотром классики кино.  
  
Стив знакомит Баки с его “ближним кругом”. Ведьма, с которой он дружит – самый пугающий человек на свете.  
  
Баки знакомит Стива со своим колдуном. Знакомство с Тони Старком нельзя выдать за подарок, скорее, за кару небесную, но Стив умудряется очаровать Тони с первого взгляда. Стив считает, это его _шарм_. Баки считает, что Стив просто слишком хороший для этого мира, и даже придурки вроде Старка способны такое понять.  
  
Это особый момент, когда Стив выпускает клыки при Баки. Как и в прошлый раз, это происходит случайно, и Стив сильно смущается. Они дурачатся на кухне во время ночного перекуса, пытаясь отобрать друг у друга зефирки для какао, и Баки прижимает Стива к кухонной стойке, когда тот вдруг застывает. Баки видит, как его верхняя губа слегка поднимается наверх, чтобы выпустить два острых клыка.  
  
Стив пытается отвернуться, но Баки мягко держит его за плечи.  
  
– Эй, – нежно говорит он. – Можно поцеловать тебя?  
  
– Не хочу тебя поранить, – невнятно говорит Стив, пытаясь не открывать рот. Баки сжимает его плечи.  
  
– Мы будем очень осторожными, – обещает он. Во время поцелуя Стив закрывает глаза и не дышит. Баки аккуратно касается его своими губами, ласкает языком нижнюю губу и верхнюю, затем, очень-очень осторожно, целует его клыки. Стив сдавленно стонет.  
  
Они слишком острые, чтобы продолжать, но это кажется Баки любопытной идеей. В ту ночь Стив снова и снова смотрит на Баки, удивленно и немного потерянно, словно вдруг получил незаслуженный подарок. Через пару дней Стив приносит кое-что, что заставляет его нервничать и бормотать под нос.  
  
– Что это? – Баки разглядывает маленькие штучки в одноразовом футляре. Похоже на насадки для кошачьих когтей: Баки видел такие на кошке Наташи, правда, те были ярко-пурпурного цвета, а эти прозрачные.  
  
– Это защита, – еле слышно выдает Стив. Он выглядит так, словно хочет отобрать футляр и выкинуть его в окно. – Для… если ты вдруг решишь еще когда-нибудь… не хочу, чтобы ты поранился, – спутанно завершает он. Баки поднимает брови.  
  
Той же ночью он уговаривает Стива выпустить клыки. Стив надевает защиту, и затем Баки седлает его бедра, чтобы буквально часами гладить, лизать, посасывать его снова и снова, и Стив – такой покорный под ним, полностью ошеломленный ощущениями, безостановочно стонет и дрожит. Он слишком давно не пил крови, чтобы его член полностью возбудился, но он пытается: немного привстает, когда Баки скользит пальцем вверх и вниз по левому клыку, мошонка напрягается, когда Баки касается языком правого клыка. Соски Стива ярко-розовые и торчащие, а его задний проход сжимается снова и снова, будто все тело Стива пульсирует в бесконечно растянутом оргазме, который никак не достигнет кульминации. В конечном счете Баки заставляет Стива заплакать, и это не то, чем следует гордится, но это определенно слезы удовольствия. “Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя”, – повторяет Стив снова и снова, будто потерял всякий контроль над речевым аппаратом, и Баки затыкает его поцелуем, и Стив целует его в ответ, впервые – отпуская всего себя в этот поцелуй, делая его достаточно жестким и страстным.  
  
На утро им обоим слишком неловко говорить об этом; но Баки находит в мусорной корзине истерзанные насадки для клыков и покупает четыре новые упаковки на будущее.  
  
У них есть свои взлеты и падения, как в любой паре. Иногда они ссорятся из-за полной ерунды, и оба слишком любят надумывать лишнее. Встречаться с вампиром – значит, перейти на ночной режим жизни, и это тяжело дается Баки. Ему приходится сменить работу, потому что целыми днями он клюет носом. Стив постоянно ведет себя как придурок из-за чувства вины, но это не мешает ему ввязываться в каждую драку. Он заставляет Баки ходить с ним на различные пикеты и митинги, и может провести часы за ноутбуком, если в интернете кто-то не прав. Баки жалеет, что научил его скоропечати (это все благодаря секстингу).  
  
Баки не может обуздать свою ревность, каждый раз, когда кто-то заигрывает со Стивом. Стив выглядит как гребаная фотомодель в спортивном разделе журнала, так что с ним заигрывают часто. Стив никогда этого не замечает.  
  
Иногда у Баки случаются плохие дни. Когда его слишком беспокоят воспоминания о войне, когда его волшебная рука плохо его слушается, или ему снятся кошмары. Иногда у Стива бывают плохие дни: когда ему ненавистна его вампирская природа, когда он грустит из-за того, что все, кого он любит, умирают или уже умерли, или просто впадает в меланхоличное настроение. В таком настроении Стив без конца говорит про голодные годы в Бруклине, и Баки ничем не может его отвлечь, только слушать и быть рядом. Он следит за тем, чтобы Стив хорошо питался.  
  
И хотя все эти моменты доставляют много боли, во все остальные моменты они счастливы. Они дорожат друг другом, заботятся друг о друге, подшучивают друг над другом, и однажды Стив гладит шею Баки, пока они лежат в постели, и выглядит глубоко погруженным в свои мысли. Баки улавливает его настроение и говорит, пытаясь звучать смелее, чем себя чувствует:  
  
– Ты просто придурок, Роджерс, если думаешь, что между нами сейчас нет особой связи. Укусишь ты меня или нет – мы уже вместе накрепко, так что разницы никакой нет.  
  
Но когда Стив, наконец, кусает его, Баки отчетливо видит разницу. Словно какая-то одинокая частица его перестает быть одинокой. Словно какая-то одинокая частица Стива перестает искать во тьме и холоде, и теперь они – теперь они вместе до самого конца.  
  
Стив пьет его кровь так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, а потом лижет и целует место укуса, снова и снова, пока ноги Баки не подгибаются.  
  
– Я выпил слишком много, – шепчет Стив в ужасе, его глаза совсем темные, зрачок поглотил всю радужку, кровь на его лице, на его губах. – Как ты? У тебя кружится голова?  
  
– Я просто не смог устоять, – нервно смеется Баки. – Это… очень яркие ощущения, – он берет Стива за руку и кладет его ладонь себе на пах, и зажмуривается, когда Стив сжимает пальцы. Стив снова прижимается к его горлу, теперь нежно и аккуратно, его клики входят в уже готовые отверстия, его язык толкается в натянутую кожу, чтобы разогнать кровь, и с каждым толчком Баки толкается в его руку, крепко зажмурив глаза. Он всерьез видит звезды под веками, когда кончает.  
  
Когда он разглядывает позже следы от укуса в зеркале, он чувствует глупую гордость. Он снова и снова трет пальцами отметину, хотя она немного болит, но эта боль заставляет его помнить: кто-то считает его особенным, настолько, что хочет провести с ним всю жизнь (определенно, жизнь Баки, ведь Стив будет жить до скончания веков).  
  
Это почти стоит всех следующих подколок и поздравлений, которые Баки получает от Старка и Наташи, Сэма и Ванды и всех остальных их странных друзей.  
  
В следующий раз, когда он ложится поспать днем, а Стив спит мертвым сном в холодильнике, Баки снова снится кошмар. Но в этот раз, прежде чем он сорвется в ледяную пропасть, Стив хватает его за руку.  
  
И держит крепко.


End file.
